Unbreakable Bond
by Lilyflower08
Summary: The bond was strong raptor and human and alpha and pack. Owen respected them and they in return respected him. He was told to never get to close, but it was to late they became his favorite girls and he became their favorite alpha. They became more then just animals he was supposed to take care of they became family. Raptors live and OC to the movies plot.
1. Intro

Jurassic world one of the world's most famous parks to come and visit.

Can have up to 20,000 tourists a day. One question Owen Grady always asked himself was, how the hell did he end up here working with the most dangerous animals in the park. Velociraptors. Roughly six feet tall and ten to thirteen feet in length weighing roughly around three hundred pounds. The parks most lethal predators. Owen was never really sure how he ended up working at Jurassic World, but he knew one thing he was the alpha, a leader it was his job to protect these raptors and in return they would protect him. After all they were his favorite girls and to them he was their alpha. A pack.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"It's insane I tell you."

The comment had been said multiple times already by multiple people. This time it was from a worker who worked with feeding the petting zoo animals. The comment had been spoken randomly while he was walking through the petting zoo . Right now he was the top gossip at the park currently no one could believe that someone would willingly work with velociraptors. But since he seemed to be doing it pretty willingly people had come up with two conclusions on why he was doing this 1. He was being paid a lot of money or 2. He was insane. A lot of people were going with option two. He always got a chuckle thinking that he probably was insane for trying this. But he was simply going to try with eggs not take over a pack of Velociraptors which seemed to be what people were thinking. It was pretty much too late an egg was already being made. Now all that was left to do was wait to see what would happen once that egg hatched.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The first egg hatching had been a big thing. All sorts of things had been done to insure this raptor wouldn't die from a virus or infection like previous raptor packs had died. It had caused thousands of dollars to make. Owen had named her Iris. It had been a joke that if the name sounded like virus she would be immune to them. He had just ended up liking the name anyways though even if it had been a joke at first. She had been sickly since the day she had hatched and only lasted a couple of weeks. The next time they produced two eggs hopping what they had come up with would work. One died only hours after hatching the other had died exactly a week later. They wanted to bring back the feather look much to Owen's dismay, but since he wasn't a scientist he had to keep quiet about it even though he thought the chance of the raptor living was very low. They proved him wrong.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The egg from the start just seemed heathier then the others had. It never showed any signs of being sickly or anything but healthy. He felt confident that this time he would finally have a living velociraptor. The day the hatching came it was important no one was in the room, but Owen. It was vital that he was the first thing the raptor saw. At the first signs of hatching he had been called up and everyone else had been told to leave. He had been standing there only briefly his eyes never leaving the egg. It was captivating at how fast the raptor had begun to tear through the egg. Screeching once it broke free and she stared blinking slowly at him before showing him his teeth. For Owen it was love at first sight for Owen the raptor was beautiful with only a little bit of feathers and blue on her back. The raptor had paused and was staring at him studying him carefully. Before finally letting out a little screech and stepped forward towards him. He could've been imagining it but it almost looked like the raptor was looking him with fondness. Whatever it was it was clear the little raptor had accepted him as her leader and saw him as her _alpha._


	2. Blue

_Hiiiii hope you enjoy this next chapter. And I would also like to reply to Ddragon21 I found it sad to how he told Blue to go away and I've seen the movie twice now and I just pretend all the raptors are unconscious and still alive and that Charlie didn't get hit by that missile rocket thing. And about the Indominus Rex thing I'm thinking of maybe having the raptors still betray them but only because the I rex is part Velociraptor and bigger that it makes them obey it against their will or something but then they manage to break free and help and not die just get injured._

"She's staying with me."He stated it as a fact if they wanted this imprinting thing to work they needed to let Owen have the raptor with him.

"Mr. Grady this is a Velociraptor, it isn't like one of your dogs you used to train she could kill you in your sleep if she wanted to."

"Which is why _she_ needs to learn how to trust me right now I'm the only one _she_ considers safe and it is important that _she_ considers to see me as that." Empathizing the she.

What he had said was true the tiny raptor had so far bit anyone else who had tried to touch her or handle her in any way she wouldn't even eat food from anyone but Owen. Currently she was in his arms struggling to get free while growling viciously at the person in front of them.

At this the lady finally sighed and gave up, "Very well Mr. Grady we shall have someone bring your stuff and stuff for the Velociraptor up to your place here."

After nodding his content the lady finally left walking away briskly while showing irritation. Once she reached the door the tiny raptor let out a sharp bark at her as if warning her to stay away this brought a slow grin to her alpha's face before he brought her towards his face and stared her dead in her eyes "I like your spirt girl."

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

He named her Blue.

She was currently in her incubator glaring at him through the glass. He had banished her there after she had bit him promptly after he had taken some of her food away while stating she had eaten too much. Which was true Blue now had a rounder stomach then she had had earlier. He was waiting for someone to come and show him his room he would be having here because they didn't want to expose Blue to the natural world right away until she was a bit stronger. That also meant they wouldn't let him leave the room either because apparently he could carry disease into his room and pass it to the raptor. That didn't bother him to much because it was vital that Blue listened to him.

Finally after another ten minutes the same lady came again from earlier to bring him to his room. Here we are Mr. Grady I hope this is to your liking."

It was like most rooms at Jurassic World fancy yet simple. "If you need anything just hit that button over there to access the intercom."

He nodded his head but doubted he would do that too often. With that she left the room barely acknowledging Blue who was again growling at her. He knew one thing for sure Blue did not like that lady heck she didn't like people in general. And again when she left she let out a sharp bark. "Dang Blue are you suddenly a guard dog or something?"

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Blue had discovered his bed and found it quite comfy.

He had taken some blankets and made a little nest for her and had even put one of his shirts on it. But she was not having it she wanted to sleep on the bed and would growl every time he tried to move her. He was not standing for her attitude. "Blue girl you need to sleep on this." He patted the nest for extra empathies on what he wanted, she responded with a growl. "Blue" he warned patting it again she growled. He sighed and looked at the nest on the floor and glanced at the night stand.

"There you go Blue."

The little raptor was tired but still managed to glare at him while he put her down on the make shift nest that was now located on the nightstand. "Nice and comfy." The raptor seemed to see he was persistent on her sleeping there and with a full tummy she was quite tired she finally seemed to relent and with a tired yawn she curled up on the nest. He grinned at the sight she seemed to be trusting him so far. He gave out a tired yawn as well before getting ready for bed as well he was exhausted.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

He glared at the tiny ball curled up at his side on the bed. At some point in the night she had woken up and not only gone to the bathroom on the floor, but had also decided he would make for a great pillow. He sighed it was his own fault for putting her nest right next to him. He had also been the one to say he liked her spirit.

 _Please review favorite and follow!_ _Thx hope you enjoyed ~Bree_


	3. Vet

_Oh my gosh I am so so so sooooo sorry for how long this took and short this is I am trying to make them longer my laptop was acting up and I finally managed to fix it anyways enjoy! And please Comment, favorite and follow!_

He sipped his coffee while watching Blue.

She was a curious little thing so far getting into anything that seemed of interest which was apparently everything. She even managed to get into the closet that he had left open slightly he came out with one of his shirts. He had been shocked at first but then watched her as she dropped it onto the ground next to the bed before going back in and coming out with another one and dropping it onto the other one. She had done this a couple times already and he was slightly worried, he only had so many shirts. Finally after about her sixth trip she stopped and stared a bit before she began prodding it with her claws and moving the shirts around finally she seemed to be content with this and promptly lied down. And then she stood up and walked away. He could only stare and one thing went through his head did she really just make a nest?

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"Eyes on me."

They had been at this for five minuets Blue did not want to look at Owen she was eyeing the meat hungrily.

"Blue I said eyes on me."

She didn't even blink she seemed to have tuned him out. He sighed before setting the meat into the bucket and stared at her. She let out a hiss and moved toward the bucket he quickly stepped in front of her and stared her down she hissed again.

"Blue eyes on me he stated firmly she stared at him making eye contact and he brought out the meat again as she began to glance at it he said "Eyes on me Blue."

She relented finally and stared at him and he quickly tossed her her prize. She gobbled it up as fast as she could in a feeding frenzy.

"Blue with an appetite like that and the way you eat people might start to think I never feed you."

She ignored him to intent on finishing her meal. He sighed shaking his head. At seven days old Blue was pretty well behaved for Owen except for when food was out then she seems to go through some type of feeding frenzy like she was starving. He still tried to get Blue to focus on him so far she either listened or ignored him.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"Come on Blue come on girl, right here come here."

So far he had been attempting to get Blue to come to him so they could go to the vet at seven days old she was in need of her first checkup. Blue had decided that they were playing a rousing game of chase. She would run around and dodge him as he attempted to grab her while she would occasionly let out chitters of excitement. He was supposed to be at the vets in about fifteen minutes, but so far Blue decided that this was more important. She overall had a bubbly personality, but only to him anyone else she basically tried to kill them to the best of her ability.

"Blue come here now!" the harsh tone he had used had caught her attention she had now frozen and was staring at him clearly understanding now that this was no longer a game.

"Blue don't give me that look, we have to go to the vet and you wouldn't listen."

At this he reached over and picked her up, "There's me good girl" he said as she curled against him as he held her. With his other free arm he grabbed a back pack filled with stuff for her. Once he started walking towards the door she let out an excited hiss upon seeing they were leaving and struggle to try to get unto his shoulders. In the few times he had taken her out he had learned she liked to be high up.

"Hmmm" That's all the vet had seemed to say while examining a very hostile and upset Blue. "Well Mr. Grady she seems to be in top condition, all that's left is the shots and she will be ready to go."

Over all the vet Josh Hansen seemed to be trying to be upbeat about having to be the one to do the check up on the velociraptor, but Blue wasn't really helping she had been more into trying to bite him at first, but had unwillingly stopped after Owen had scolded her. She had now settled for softly growling at the vet. Not pleased at all with how this outdoor adventure had turned into a checkup.

"I'd continue with checking her mouth, teeth, claws and skin for any discoloration or redness and soreness."

Josh Hansen overall was a jolly old man who had been there since Jurassic Park had first been created he was obsessed with the animals teeth for he often was the one who had to pull them out.

"Blue" he said it as a warning at the feel of the shot she had turned her head to the vets hand as if to bite him he promptly put a hand on her and patted her once she turned to acknowledge Owen "Good girl Blue."

At the praise she held her head up and seemed pleased with herself, her alpha was pleased that she hadn't bitten the annoying human. After the checkup was done the vet turned to Owen about making sure Blue had a proper diet and that he made sure Blue had plenty of bones to chew on for her teeth. After agreeing to what the vet was asking he picked up an annoyed Blue and made to leave. Once out of the room he brought Blue up to his face "How about we go for a walk around the park?"

He could tell she didn't care what they were doing just as long as they didn't go back into that hell whole. He could just sense she was annoyed and angry at him the slight pack bond was there slightly just a lurking presence already barely noticeable. He had always felt the other animals ever so slightly but he didn't really acknowledge it.

So far they had seen people who had either rushed to leave or pushed their lips to their guns he silently dared them to do anything and Blue watched them carefully not she had stopped growling after getting scolded a couple times, but would still silently watch them. As they walked through an empty hallway he heard a slight click of heals only one person walked with heals on at work.

"Blue get ready to meet someone who hates me, behave _please_."

"Mr. Grady."

"Owen Claire, one date and we are suddenly on a last name bases." He said grinning.

She ignored his comment completely. "How is the… asset doing Mr. Grady?" giving Blue a look.

"Asset Claire? Come on. _She_ is doing great, now I hate to be rude Claire, but _Blue_ and I really must be going back home."

"You named your asset!" she was the picture of shock like she couldn't believe someone would name a velociraptor.

"Of course _she_ needs to know who _she_ is now if you would excuse us." And with that he promptly walked away while mumbling "Asset my ass."

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Back at the apartment he was getting Blue's meal ready while she played with a nest of his clothes she built earlier. She seemed quite proud of it. He was quietly laughing at her proud expression, but lost it when she started rolling around in it making a rumbling noise. He finished making the meal before calling her over she pranced over with one of his shirts in her mouth.

"Eyes on me Blue." She acknowledged him and was awarded some meat.

After some more training and food he started to put the food away while Blue softly growled at him. "Blue no." She stopped, but still glared at him.

"So Blue how'd you like the vet? Excited for more trips there?" As if to answer his question she looked at him before peeing on his shirt and then pranced away quickly.

 _Hope you enjoyed!_ _~Bree_


	4. Eggs

_Hiiii I hit 2000 Words for this chapter I'm so excited about that_ _anyways thank you so much for the reviews they really motivate me so here's the next chapter enjoy! :)_

"Isn't she adorable mom?"

The look on his mother's face was that she thought Blue wasn't really too adorable. "Ummm honey I understand you love animals, but this this is insane."

"Mom you've known I've been planning to do this."

With pursed lips she watched Blue chew on a string Owen had given her through the camera. "Yes, but I didn't think you would actually do it!"

At this he stared at her through the screen. "Mom it's too late for me to go back they'd probably have to put Blue down if I quit."

At this his mother put her head on her hands shaking her head slightly while murmuring softly to herself. "I know Owen I know, just… I'll call you later ok I love you."

"I love you to mom."

With that the screen flashed black his mother had been having a hard time dealing with him wanting to do this. It was one thing for him to join the army and to have also worked with dangerous birds but this was just too much.

"Well Blue looks like she has to adapt to her granddaughter still." He grinned at that, it had been a joke amongst his younger siblings and his mother hated it. She didn't like the thought of her first grandchild being a Velociraptor.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"You really think I can handle that many?"

In front of him were three eggs.

"Don't you think Blue needs a pack Mr. Grady?"

Pursing his lips he stared at Dr. Wu before finally asking, "When are they hatching?"

"Not for a couple more weeks Mr. Grady." He finally agreed that he would take care of these three raptors once they hatched as well. As he left he glanced once more at the three eggs and then shook his head. Maybe he really was insane.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"Guess what Blue" realizing she was being addressed she acknowledged him "You're going to have three more sisters soon!"

She just stared at him before walking away towards the window. "Blue this also means we are going to have to go back to the room."

At one and a half months old Blue followed him around and did overall well with her commands always eager to please her alpha. At three weeks they moved into his bungalow, but he had been making plans for a house to be built soon. It had already been started and he was eager for it to be finished in time for the babies to hatch so they could live there instead of being stuck in that hotel room because the new house would hopefully be deemed cleaner and more sanitary then his bungalow. They had four more weeks until Blue's sisters were scheduled to hatch and he was pretty sure they could make it. Today he was planning on taking Blue to go see the eggs he was hoping she would recognize what they were.

"Come on Blue" she pranced after him as they got into the jeep he had been supplied with so that he could travel more easily with the small raptor. A raptor on a motorcycle does not go well he had learned. Blue had seated herself in the passenger seat after jumping up into it she happily chirped at him as he loaded up the jeep with her bag of food and stuff and pulled out the camera.

"Ok Blue just one picture of you in the jeep, ok?"

She chirped at him watching him, she recognized the camera knowing that she would get a treat after he used whatever the thing was. He took a few pics of her and then gave her a treat. The main boss of the park liked to see pictures of her and so did his family. Right now she was a little bit bigger than a house cat. Once he was done he put the camera away and started the jeep this caused Blue to excitedly chirp. She often reminded him of an over excited toddler and had taken to mimicking Owens behavior on occasions and to his relief had taken to judging how Owen reacted to a person to the way she behaved. Blue loved to run, but he couldn't let her run by herself yet for fear she would wonder off. So he drove the jeep and drove fast and she loved it especially when they went through puddles. She loved to have the window down and get splashed with mud, so since it had recently rained and was still sprinkling she was getting quite dirty through the window.

"Ok we are here." He said brightly, she hissed slightly at the ride being done.

"Oh shush Blue, hopefully you will like this if you don't I promise a mouse."

Owen got out of the jeep and took Blue out she tried to climb up his leg to be held.

"You lazy girl you can walk come on."

He had decided to carry her less than he used to because she was growing bigger and needed to learn how to follow him nicely. He whistled sharply and she began to follow him. "Good girl Blue."

His girl began walking proudly at the praise with a little prance in her step. Having learned to recognize the difference of a praise and a scolding. So he walked through the hallways to the lab with her prancing behind him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and would occasionally praise her. Upon reaching the lab she recognized it and growled slightly. He knew she didn't like the lab because she didn't like a lot of the people there.

"Easy Blue follow." She grudgingly followed him into the room then.

"Mr. Grady"

"Just here to show Blue the eggs no need to get upset."

"Hmm"

after walking away from the girl he whispered to Blue "See that was an intern they tend to be over attentive and think they know more."

Blue didn't seem to notice he was talking she was more concerned with some paper towels she had discovered on the floor and was pulling the torn end around was dragging it around.

"Ok Blue eyes on me." She looked at him, and began following him, but she still had her paper towel and it was creating a trail now as they walked through the lab. "Great idea Blue, if we get lost in here we will just follow your trail of paper towels." He murmured smiling at her.

"Here we go Blue, come here girl."

In the incubator were three eggs he picked Blue up to show her the eggs. She stared at them before she tilted her head finally she leaned over and started to sniff the outside of the incubator and then she pawed at the glass hissing slightly.

"Annoyed with the glass aren't you?"

No one else was really around they all had fled the room. "This won't hurt too much right Blue? Behave ok?"

With that he opened the incubator and as soon as he opened it Blue was sniffing them and making rumbling noises and was also chirping excitedly having now understood what they were. She rubbed her cheek against one and then with that he grabbed her and pulled her out, "Ok Blue where done with that now ok." He set her on the floor and she made a slight whining noise.

"Blue eyes on me" he closed the incubator and made sure everything was closed and locked.

"Alright Blue let's follow your trail." He picked it up as they walked and then dumped all the paper towels in the garbage when they left.

JWJWWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

He had brought a late lunch and had dragged Blue to the middle of a field near the restricted are. They were watching some of the Apatosaurus. He had already fed Blue and was now eating his own sandwich and watching her trying to catch bugs and roll in the dirt. She sometimes acted like a retriever, but he never forgot what she really was she was just a baby so far and saw him as her only parental figure and her only pack member and that was why she acted the way she did around him. He was hoping having some sisters would socialize her more.

"Come on Blue time to go home."

He started the drive back to the bungalow and despite being tired she still wanted to be out the window and he allowed that. Finally they were back only for Blue to react with a hiss and she began growling getting into an aggressive stance.

"Easy Blue Easy."

Claire's car was parked out front. He watched as she got out of the car upon seeing him pull up. Blue was very distressed to her this was their territory and she was intruding. He got out and went over to the other side to grab Blue. Once they were out of the car she snarled at Claire and struggled to get out of his grip.

"Hey, Hey Blue! No, Claire is a friend not food she is a friend." She settled for softly growling."Enough of this shit Blue knock it off."

She finally stopped, but settled for glaring at her instead.

"Hey Claire come inside I got to feed Blue her pre supper meal."

"Ok Mr. Grady"

"Owen Claire, Owen"

After stepping into the bungalow he went into the living room and watched her eyes widen.

"An incident occurred when Blue was one month old let's just say some laundry a washer and a dryer were involved." He grinned at her expression.

Blue was a curious thing even still and one time she went missing and he had started just started the washer for her laundry. And this was when they had been going through Blue's obsession with washing machines and dryers. So he had thought she had been in it when he had started it and she was dead. Turns out she had just been taking a nap in the laundry pile. But that incident had led to him building a make shift fence in the living room and in it he had put leaves and sticks and some of his old clothes in it. She was quite proud of her little space because she had even made a nest in it.

"It's… umm lovely Mr. Grady?" She stated it as a question.

"It's Blue's area so don't go in it or touch it he warned her."

He had set her in it and she was standing right on the edge watching them.

"And yes Claire I know she can get out of it, but she knows that's her space and she needs to stay in it unless I tell her to come out."

He began preparing Blue's meal. "So Claire I get the feeling this isn't just a friendly visit."

"Yes I came to talk about the three newest assets."

He interrupted her "What do you think of the name Charlie I think it has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

She ignored him besides pursing her lips a little. "When they hatch when do you think they will be ready to move into their paddock?"

"Umm when it's ready and when they are old enough." He said simply.

"Mr. Grady _when_ will the paddock be ready and _when_ will they be old enough?"

"When it gets finished and when I feel like they are old enough, now why do you need to know this?"

"Ok look Mr. Grady _I_ didn't want to come here and ask these questions, but my boss wanted me to come and ask."

"Well then Claire you have your answers."

She stared at him before turning and walking away "Goodbye Mr. Grady."

"Bye Claire!" He called after her.

Turning to Blue he grinned at the still alert raptor. "God I love messing with her. Now Blue girl. Time to eat!" After doing the commands and working with her a bit and then doing some more training. He sat down and turned on the TV only to have Blue hop onto the couch next to him staring at the TV with rapt attention.

"What do you think Blue are you excited for your sister to hatch?" At hearing her name she turned and looked at him chirping twice before turning to stare at the TV again.

 _Hope you enjoyed please Review follow and favorite Question now who should I make the main owner of the park be? Any ideas can be a real character or a made up character who has relations with one of the original characters from Jurassic park._


	5. Hatching and a ride

_Hiiii the beginning of the chapter is kind of slow so sorry about that. But from the title I think you can know what's going to happen in this chapter_ _. I would also like thanking Ddragon21 for being my top reviewer so far. Those reviews keep me motivated_ _. Also thanking BaraKiryuHuntress for her review on how to make my chapters cleaner. That was the thing that had been bothering me I just couldn't figure out what. So thank you_ _. And lastly thank you to all of my reviewers so far they are what keep me motivated! Even one asking when the next chapter is up is motivation. Also I got the idea of the pack connection from this amazing raptor story Tainted. Read it now if you haven't already. Also I do not own Jurassic World sadly so with that note enjoy!_

"Heya girl."

She chirped her greeting before prancing excitedly and running towards the bungalow. Upon entering he couldn't help, but grin. In her little space in the living room she had built three smaller nests.

"So I think I can confirm you knew what those eggs were Blue."

She jumped over the fence like gate and happily pranced around the nests. Her head was high and she was proud as hell of herself.

"Good girl Blue, although I think we might be moved by the time your sisters hatch, but we can move your nests as well."

Their bond had grown stronger he could feel her lurking in the back of her mind understanding more through the bond.

 _Alpha, food?_

"Yes Blue I know your dinner is late and I'm sorry for that."

She couldn't speak to him it was more of the pack bond translating emotions she was feeling or what she wanted.

"Ok Girl let's do some training." She let out a sharp bark now excited.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"So just two more weeks until the hatching?"

The vet Dr. Hansen was giving Blue her checkup. While asking about the eggs.

"Make sure you give them the same care Blue got when she hatched and they should be just fine."

Blue was standing somewhat still, occasionally trying to get away they had been working at standing still for checkups.

"Well she seems all good I still feel insane about touching a Velociraptor."

Owen laughed at that, "And I'm feeling insane for taking on three more."

The vet ran his hands over her scales while murmuring to Blue. They were determined for Blue to like he vet more for when the other three hatched.

Once they started leaving the vet Blue seemed to have to decided she needed to properly say goodbye to the vet by latching onto his legs.

"Hey! Blue let go." She cheekily crooned at him knowing full well what he wanted he could sense she was in a playful mood and was just playing. "Blue I mean it time to let go." She growled at him and just seemed to cling to the vet's leg harder.

"It's alright Owen she's not doing any harm." The old vet said laughing before suddenly wincing. "Hey Blue go easy with the claws, ok?" She just responded with a light growl and loosened her hold slightly.

Finally after five more minuets they managed to get Blue to let go while promising her a mouse.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The new house was officially built one week prior to the eggs hatching. And they were currently working on the Raptor paddock now which would be located near his new house. Everything was situated and to his joy he had learned he would be allowed to bring the raptors here within hours after being born. But they were to stay in a room, Owen decided to make it two by putting a door in between two of the rooms. He had moved Blue's nest into it. And she watched him while he did it while occasionally hissing at him if the nests weren't the way she wanted them. The process took an agonizing fifteen minutes because according to Blue Owen kept on getting it wrong.

"I feel like I'm building a nursery." He complained to Blue. "A nursery for raptors. Do you want me to paint it to Blue?" She simply ignored him while turning around to head downstairs he could hear her flop herself downstairs she liked to go down on her belly he had learned much to his dismay.

After a while of re cleaning parts of the room he realized something, something important.

"Oh my God"

"Blue is downstairs be herself, and the kitchen is downstairs." He had to repeat it twice to make sure what he was thinking was really true." Shit. With that thought he was up and down the stairs heading to the kitchen. "Blue!" he had caught her in the process of eating a box of goldfish. An empty Oreo package and bad of chips laid already eaten on the ground.

She froze and stared at him promptly spitting out the mouth full of goldfish. And sitting up straight staring at him. He stared right back.

"Blue this is a no, you know not to eat the food unless I give it to you." She hung her head in shame at the comment. "Go to your space right now." She walked away slowly holding her head down. If there was one thing Blue lacked it was self control to human food. You could put a rat in front of her and tell her not to eat it and she wouldn't touch it for about an hour or two, but put a box of Oreos in front of her she would've eaten it the second you looked away.

He let out a sigh before he began cleaning the mess up. If one raptor was hard to handle the thought of four misbehaving at the same time made him want to cry. Although he did prefer them over people so far.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Today was he hatching day he stood watching the eggs silently with Blue sitting on his shoulder watching the eggs with rapt attention. She was practically digging her claws into his shoulders from excitement.

When the first egg started to hatch Blue began making noises of excitement and encouragement to her new sister. Watching with rapt attention. One by one they watched as the eggs tore their way through the shell. Blinking at the new light before looking at Blue and Owen and giving tiny chirps. After the first one hatched within minutes the second one started and the other one began chirping as well. All encouraging each other finally after the last egg hatched they seemed to be content with staring at Blue and Owen.

He could feel strings in his mind attaching him to each of the new raptors. Connecting him to them and them to him. A larger pack and been formed and they all could feel it.

He took them out one by one cleaning them and feeding them their first bites of meat. After waiting awhile and having the scientists check on them which for all of them just like Blue had done freaking out if any of them tried to touch them except for Owen.

He named the oldest Delta. And then the named the next one Echo. Finally he named the baby Charlie. She was just a tad smaller than her sisters. They all had a little bit of feathers like Blue had had and would soon fall out like Blue's had as well. He loved all three of them. He found them cuter then most human babies in all honesty.

"Blue girl can you please sit in the back." She hissed at him the very idea of sitting in the back was the worst idea ever in her head.

"Blue it's nothing personal I just need to watch your sister upfront and make sure they don't get hurt or anything."

She stared at him for a long time before finally deciding that _maybe_ it wouldn't hurt to sit in the back. But she gave him a warning growl. Translation- Just this once. And Owen got it loud and clear. He let Blue in to the back before locking the doors and heading in to get the other girls. He only was in there for a minute when he heard a terrified scream. So he and bunch of other people bolted to see what the problem was.

"Shit"

On the ground was a terrified security person who had walked by Owens jeep only to have Blue's face pop up through the window barring her teeth at the man.

"It's ok, it's ok!" He called to the people who were staring horrified at the raptor. "She just likes to scare people for fun." They just shook their heads and helped the man up before walking away. He stared through the window at Blue who was trying her best to look confused. He glared at her making sure she understood. Behave.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"Ok, everyone ready?" Blue was watching her sisters and had shoved her head upfront to check on them.

"You know Blue sometimes I feel like you u don't trust me or my judgement." At this she made a rumbling noise. Her reply was easy to read. I fully agree with what you just said.

The ride back and been a ride through hell. With each bump or jostle Blue would screech at him like it was his fault.

"What do you want me to do Blue! Make the ride magically be softer." Her reply was a soft growl.

Blue just about jumped up to the front seat and killed him when poor Charlie was knocked off of the seat.

"She is fine!" He yelled back at her after she did a threatening snarl at him. He got Charlie back onto the passenger seat and off of the floor and then started the jean again.

The younger three were all looking around and watching Blue and him. With amusement. Wait. Can raptors this young find things amusing? He thought to himself. His answer was confirmed when they made little chittering noises when Blue snarled at him. Their behavior reminded him of little kids when they kicked people when they are on the swings and find it hilarious. Finally they were getting close to the house.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Getting them all into the house had been a struggle. They wanted to stay in the jeep. And then Blue was constantly hovering over Owen. Once he got them into the room the fight for who got which nest. Blue just calmly watched although she was ready to help any of them should things get to violent. They all wanted the same one the one that was next to where he slept and next to Blue's nest. Poor Charlie was pinned down right away by Delta. Now Delta and Echo were fighting over it. Compared to the way Blue fought now the way they were fighting was funny and cute to Owen. Not at all threatening. Finally Delta was the victor and had settled herself there. Charlie got the one the furthest away.

After feeding them and cleaning them again. It was time for an early bed 7:00. But going to bed with four raptors proved to be difficult. They all had decided they wanted to be right next to Owen and Echo and Charlie kept on whining especially Charlie. He had scolded them, but then felt bad. Somehow it got into his head that they would fall asleep if he read them a book or something. So he found one of his Harry Potter books and started reading. By the second chapter the only one awake was Blue. And she easily went to bed and for that he was thankful.

 _Hope you enjoyed! Please favorite, follow and review. Especially Review they keep me motivated!_ _Thanks! P.S Hit the review button and review please._ _~Bree_


	6. Barry

_I'm soooo sorry with how long this chapter took. I had laptop problems and then for the fourth I went somewhere where they didn't have Wi-Fi. And then my original version of this Chapter was different I didn't really like it so I had to retype it. Anyways please Review!_

So far life had turned into complete chaos. Having four raptors all younger than four months had turned into quite a hectic life. Fortunately Blue had matured. But with that maturity released a predator. She was more calculating about the way she reacted to things. She was definitely no longer a baby. But she still was playful around Owen, but also insanely protective of him and her sisters.

Constantly having to keep all four of them clean was a challenge and to his dismay the vet had recommended brushing their teeth. Which turned into having to forcibly hold their mouths open the only one who liked it for some odd reason was Echo. Who wanted to constantly have her teeth brushed it had even turned into her following Owen around with her tooth brush.

One of his friends had recommended that Owen should get someone to help with the raptors. And watch them if he ever needed to leave the island. He had finally agreed with the idea and had recently began the slow process of finding someone. Which included an application they had to fill out and then they needed to watch videos of velociraptors from the old park and if they passed that they had a sit down interview with Owen and if he liked them he would show them the girls. So far only a couple had made it to the interview and only three had made it to meeting the girls. One had fainted. One threw up. And the last one the girls just hated and seemed to have a deadly interest in him which caused him to start panicking. So far he didn't feel like he would find anyone.

Today he was doing an interview with a man name Barry. His application had been the most impressive and so far he had responded to videos of velociraptors pretty well. So he hoped this would go well.

"Blue you're in charge." He was leaving them in the raptor room. And since Blue was the beta they would have to listen to her.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The interview had gone great.

Currently he was taking Barry out to the house to meet the girls he was hoping this would go well.

"The raptor paddock isn't quite done yet and since the girls are still pretty young they live with me in the house." He explained this to Barry as they walked towards the house."

"I can see how that would work." Owen smiled a little at this he really liked Barry so far for the job he could only hope the girls liked him as well. They tended to not like anyone.

He had Barry stay outside since the girls didn't take too kindly to people entering the house.

"The car door is right behind you, they shouldn't try anything because I'm warning them to behave, but just in case they take a dangerous interest in you like the last…you know just forget I said anything."

"Last what Owen."

"Last person, they didn't harm him they just were a little bit too excited to be in the same room he seemed very appetizing to them." At this Barry paled a bit while nodding his head, but other than that he did a pretty good job at not showing his nervousness. With that he left to go get the girls.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

 _Alpha_

He could feel them all chorus in his head when he opened the door. They all stood staring at him alertly. Simply evaluating his reaction to the person outside.

 _Who is the stranger?_

"Blue, girls that is Barry, he is a friend not food or an enemy."

He could see the understanding in their eyes that they all understood what this meant.

"Now we are going to go downstairs slowly and calmly and then go outside and you for will be ladies, understood?" They all chirped in reply.

Blue followed him cautiously down the stairs and the other girls mimicked her behavior. Once they reached the porch he held up his hand signaling the girls to stop.

To his surprise they didn't greet Barry with a hiss like they had with the others. They stared at him slowly and calculating. All of them were slightly crouched, but seemed to straighten up. Since they were still babies they were still small. But you could tell they were all ready to defend themselves and their alpha should he do something that they deemed wrong.

Barry Cautiously took a small step forward when Owen gestured for him to come forward. "Give them the treats." He told Barry smiling no one had gotten this far.

Slowly Barry pulled out a little bag of doritos and tossed a chip to each raptor one by one while saying their names. They accepted and ate the chips chirping.

 _We like him alpha._

The murmur of all them agreeing with Blue was strong. Whatever they could since about Barry they loved. "You're hired!"

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"Stop fighting." All of his girls were content to ignore him currently. He was trying to take them to the vet, but they had to get in the jeep first and they were all trying to sit where they wanted. Delta and Blue were fighting over the passenger seat and Echo and Charlie were fighting over who got to sit behind Owen next to the window. While Delta and Blue were physically fighting a little bit. Charlie was sitting behind Owen on the seat while her and Echo were viscously chirping back and forth while Echo stood next to the door refusing to move.

"We can switch spots on the way back, let's go!" Blue apparently had won because she was now sitting smugly in the passenger seat.

"Would you like to drive as well Blue?" She looked at him and then made a sharp chirp noise at him.

"Hey Delta I see you, leave them alone." He snapped at her as she had been heading over to where Echo and Charlie were fighting her intentions were clear. She wanted to try and sit there to now.

"Delta you get the other window seat and Echo you get the middle." He pointed to where he wanted each of them to go. Delta huffed before she moved to where he told her to go, but Echo stared at him growling softly.

"We can switch on the way back." That seemed to settle her anger for the moment and she hopped up into the jeep before hopping over Charlie while stepping on her twice. She kept her face the picture of innocence. Charlie let out a little hiss at Echo, but he decided to ignore them he didn't have time for this.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The vet appointment had gone ok. They had listened to Owen for the most part and had put up with the shots. Now they were walking down the hallway in a line oldest to youngest ironically. They were going to go to and take a walk around the park. The park was closed and he trusted the girls that they wouldn't try anything. He kept a careful eye on them though out of the corner of her eye.

He felt like a mother duck being followed be baby ducklings and the way they followed him strongly resembled it. When they walked by people they were afraid, but couldn't help being curious. Whenever Owen went by security guards he would watch as their hand silently moved to their gun. He kept an easy smile on his face, but silently dared them to even try something. His girls would follow peoples moves whenever they went by people and they could tell that they feared them they never tried anything, but he could tell they were ready to defend their pack if anyone tried anything.

"You shouldn't be here with them." The petting zoo worker was eyeing his girls with distrust even though they were all sitting like the picture of innocence while watching the baby dinosaurs with rapt attention. He could tell from their stances that they didn't see the babies as food, but were merely curious the baby dinosaurs.

"We are just taking a walk they won't harm the babies at all." He understood his concern, but he wanted his girls to simply see other animals and understand that they weren't food unless it was something he gave them.

The worker just made a simple hmph at him before walking away. "Someone needs to get laid." In response Charlie let out a sharp chirp at Owen.

"Not you Charlie the lady." She simply stared at him before getting her attention caught on one of the babies.

He quietly took out his phone and took a picture of them. He would never admit to it, but he was taking more pictures of the girls for more pleasure then business. He often felt like an obsessive cat person just with no cat. If he got one he had a feeling the girls would eat the cat. And he was more of a dog person. Although maybe more of a raptor person now.

He finally whistled to get the girls to follow him. They all seemed sad to leave, but they eagerly followed him. "Good girls good." At the praise they received they all seemed to walk with a bit more of a jump to their step and all held their heads up. They were always eager to please Owen on their outings because one time when they didn't behave one time he did not take them out for a week. They all remembered that week and were not eager to have another like that.

The ride back to the house was easy. He had Echo and Charlie switch seats, but couldn't get Blue to switch as beta and the oldest she needed to be upfront next to him in her mind and he could understand that. And Delta had been too tired to care. So to Owens joy they managed to get home without anyone dying.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"Wake up time girls!" He had woken up early and had decided to wake the girls up normally they were awake before him, but to his joy today he was the first one up.

When he woke them up he was met with sharp hisses and growls none of his girls were really impressed with being woken up by him. "Don't be lazy it's time to get up we have a very exciting day today."

Today they were going to their new paddock to explore they wouldn't be relocated their right away, but he wanted them to get used to it. The paddock was close to his house so it wasn't much of a walk. They were also going to see Barry again. He could only hope they were excited as much as they were last time.

After a lot of coaxing he managed to get them out of bed and moving. They all made their nests out of blankets he bought for them and old ones in the house. He called them spoiled to the extreme.

He headed downstairs and waited at the bottom for them to come down. Blue came down first sliding on her belly while making excited chirps once she got to the bottom she trotted over to Owen and he patted her head. Next was Delta who sat down and slid down the stairs making a thump noise at each step while making an odd rumbling sound that almost was like she was laughing. Next Echo and Charlie came down together hopping down the stairs next to each other racing to see who would get down first each eagerly trying to get in front of the other one. The process of going downstairs took longer than it needed to because they always had to switch the way they went down and do different stuff. He wasn't going to lie it annoyed him so much.

He had fed them and was now sipping some coffee while he ate breakfast outside watching the girls play outside. Eagerly running in the limits he had them in. While trying to spook each other. Crooning whenever one of the others were startled. Echo and Charlie were the main ones in the game. And Blue and Delta were both kind of dragged into doing it. But very quickly grew excited with the game.

It was almost like watching his two nieces play together.

After another ten minutes he decided it was time to explore the new paddock. They had finished it a while ago, but he had had them re build some of the paddock because he hadn't quite liked the design. He got their attention before starting the walk. So far most of their walks had been in hallways or at the park when it was closed. He had taken them out into the woods before, but it wasn't often. There were too many different ways one of them could run off out of curiosity. He always had to watch them carefully.

What should've been a five minute walk turned into a ten minute walk. They were all just overly curious about everything. Playing chase and hide and go seek on the walk. Bounding through the trees and racing each other. He would often have to stop and call for them because they would wonder too far for his liking.

Finally when they arrived they stared at it curiously, but willingly followed him into the paddock. Being raptors they were incredibly curious especially with their young age they couldn't stand not knowing. They seemed to immediately fall in love with the paddock it had endless hiding spots and they could go as far out of Owens eyesight as they pleased. As far as they were concerned any place where they could walk around unmonitored was the best place on earth.

He was pleased his girls seemed to like the paddock a lot. He was currently walking on the cat walk that ran above the paddock. He liked the way it ran. He would be able to train the girls and get their attention easier if he was higher up. So far he was pleased with the changes they had made for his girls.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Barry had arrived. They were currently feeding the girls from the cat walk. He was teaching Barry some of the commands he had taught the girls. And also the rules.

"Remember never enter the paddock without me, two always keep the doors locked and three always keep your guard up remember no matter how they act with me always remember it's because they see me as there alpha." Barry was a listener Owen could tell that he shouldn't have any trouble with Barry breaking the rules.

Finally they were done with the feeding. And were heading to go down to the raptor stalls. He whistled for the girls to come. They all came trotting over happily taking in the stalls with excitement. He scratched Charlies head a bit squatting down so he could be at her eye level. "This is Charlie she's the youngest and most calm, you can pet her a bit if you want to."

Barry nodded before slowly reaching his hand through the bars also squatting to be at her level. While Owen stared at Charlie firmly making sure she understood no funny business. She seemed to like Barry enough to allow him to pet her. She made a soft purring noise. Her sisters stared at Barry apprehensive, but with their sister purring now they moved closer to him. They liked him he hid his fear well it was there slightly, but they could also tell he knew they wouldn't harm him unless they had a reason to. And he respected them they could just tell that he respected him just like their alpha does.

Owen grinned as he watched Barry pet his girls. He definitely had picked the right person to help him with the girls.

 _Hope you enjoyed sorry if the ending is a bit bad I am finishing this chapter at night. Please review! Reviews motivate me! ~Bree_


	7. Muzzles and Oreos?

_Please enjoy! CoolGoblin14 I would love if you could make one, but I can maybe put one up myself unless you still want to make one. I would be very interested in having one for my story. Thx!_

"Ok ladies, who wants to hear what is on the agenda for today!"

The girls were all lazily sprawled on the front porch relaxing in the sun. Blue was five months now and her sisters had just hit two months. Blue had definitely matured a bit, but her temper had grown and her protectiveness of her sisters had also grown. She often made him feel like an idiot. Blue was now four feet and eight inches tall. Her size caused her to easily win fights with her sisters. She had three more months before she was considered full grown and deadly. People were more wary of Blue then any of the other girls.

He was currently setting up another hammock. The girls had stumbled across one at his bungalow that he had still had there and they were obsessed with it. They were watching him from the deck occasionally chirping at him. As far as they were concerned their alpha was taking way too long to put up something as simple as a hammock. Lucky for him they were content to sit on the deck.

After a couple more minutes of putting the hammock up he had finally completed it. He stood back and stared at it for a moment before sighing. It was time to put up the second one. There would be too much fighting over one so Blue and Delta would share one and Charlie and Echo would share one. It took him roughly ten minutes to get the second one up.

At this point the girls were watching eagerly to see when they could come over to play with the hammocks. He eyed them for a moment before stepping away from the hammocks a bit before sharply whistling. At his whistle his girls were bounding over excitedly.

"Blue, Delta over there."

"Echo, Charlie over here."

They all listened to him while merrily hopping onto the hammocks. Echo and Charlie fit perfectly together, but Blue and Delta were another story.

"Stop it." He sharply snapped at them those two were a bit squished because of Blue's size and he kind of felt bad for Delta because she was getting shoved to the end of the hammock. After a bit more difficulty they finally got situated.

"Ok girls I'm going to go get some coffee and then we can talk about what we are going to do today." They all chirped at him before going back to playing with each other.

He went into the house and slowly made his morning coffee. Do to the fact the girls couldn't wait for the hammocks to be put up. They had all stood by the front door skipping around even Blue had been joining in. He still hadn't had coffee yet. Which was one of the only things that helped him make it through the day.

He came back outside watching as his girls lazily played with each other.

"Ok so here is the plan. We are all going to the paddock and you girls are going to be spending the nights there, ok?" They all understood this, but they weren't too happy about it. But if alpha said they needed to sleep in the paddock then they needed to.

"Tomorrow the boss of the park Mr. Masrani is coming to…. Check on you girls." He spoke the last part slowly trying to find the right words.

"He is a friend and not food." He spoke that firmly staring at each one in the eyes. They understood the firmness in their alphas voice and that he would be very upset if they broke the rules.

He was content with the girl's reaction to the words they understood enough to know someone would be coming tomorrow and they would do well to remember ad he would remember to remind them tomorrow.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Very stupid.

Someone had gotten the brilliant idea to make raptor muzzles that would keep them trapped still. They would be in stalls and would have their heads trapped in a muzzle. Like some sort of pet. His girls would be miserable. The muzzles could be adjusted, but only to a certain size. So far Blue was the only one who fit. And she had been quite vocal about her dislike for it. She kept on pulling and wouldn't stay still. And the worst part was the cries for help she kept on making while calling at her sisters to stay away.

Barry had told them when they arrived to the paddock that they were required to try it out on the girls to get them used to it before Mr. Masrani which was tomorrow.

Blue was currently still in the muzzle fighting to get out of it while sending out cries for help. Her sisters were running frantically along the border of the fence to try and get into their stalls which led to where Blue was. He had never wanted to hurt someone so much before. He had never seen Blue so distressed.

Right now he was trying to calm Blue while trying to calm the other girls, while Barry tried to help as best as she could. Currently Blue was refusing to let anyone touch her, but Owen. He was trying to wrestle her to stop thrashing because if she continued she was guaranteed to have slight bruising.

"Easy, easy Blue, easy." He had been murmuring to her to try and get her to calm down. Blue had a strong spirit though and didn't exactly like the thought of calming down and as far as she was concerned she was trapped and needed help and alpha wasn't helping her.

He had explained to her what would happen when she got in there and she had been calm when she placed herself in the muzzle, but once everything started to lock up. She started to panic just like Owen predicted would happen. Even if she trusted Owen it was not enough to discard her predatory instinct. Not being able to move caused her great panic.

"Owen!" Behind him Barry was standing holding a thing full of meat which Owen had sent him to get. Barry tossed him the meat and he held it up o Blue could see what he had. She eyed the meat and then eyed Owen and Barry one at a time. Owen could feel Blues emotions strongly she was confused and wondering what kind of trick this was.

"Eyes oh me Blue." She paused in her struggling for a moment before slowly bringing her head up to look at Owen and making eye contact.

"Good girl Blue." He praised while giving her the meat and then immediately began scratching her again. Once she finished her meat she didn't start struggling she just seemed to slowly look around as if trying to decide what to do now. Alpha seemed to be calm about her being in there and the man Barry was there also. She liked him although he confused them. He was nice, but he wasn't pack and wasn't food. He was nicer than the other people that sometimes came here. He also respected them like Alpha did it confused her. He would even sneak them treats and he always would say don't let Alpha know. She decided if it was just Alpha and the man Barry here she could stay in this thing for a little while.

Owen could see that Blue had made up her mind she would stay here as long as her Alpha was here.

"Hey Owen, I have an idea that Blue might love." He turned and stared at Barry who was shifting nervously and looked guilty.

"What do you think Blue would like." He asked it slowly staring at Barry. Barry just smiled sheepishly.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"Cookies, you want to give my velociraptor cookies?"

"Not just any cookies Owen, Oreos."

"Sooo since it's Oreos that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Double stuffed Oreos." Was Barry's reply while holding out a box to Owen.

"She loves them." At this Owen stared at him. And it finally clicked.

"You've been feeding them Oreos haven't you." He stated it as a fact.

"And Doritos." At that Owen just shook his head and sighed too tired to come up with a reply.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

They had come up with a plan.

Give Blue an Oreo once they let her out and then have her go back in and give her another one and then repeat until she's more comfortable going into the muzzle.

Barry had been right Blue loved Oreos there was simply no other way to put it. She was now happily out of her muzzle slowly eating the Oreo while cherishing every bite. Licking it, nibbling it. Owen had never seen any living breathing thing take so long to eat one Oreo. It seemed Blue was performing some sort of ritual while she ate it. How had he never noticed her eating one before? At the speed she was going he would be married by the time she finished that thing.

"Come on Blue!" They were trying to coax Blue back into the muzzle. Since it was like a cage that only had room her head to come to go into the muzzle there was no way she could really get the thing off except for forcibly ripping herself out of it by just using her head and neck. It was a good thing they started this thing now instead of when she was full grown Owen had a feeling she would've already forced her way out of it.

Seeing that Blue really had no intentions of going back into that thing it was time to play dirty.

Owen very slowly pulled out an Oreo from the pack and slowly raised it to Blues eye level.

He had her attention.

She watched him very carefully while he brought it in front of the muzzle for her to see he waved it slowly. He could see Blue's dissolve breaking slowly. She wanted that Oreo and he could see she was having an internal struggle with herself she knew she would be locked back into the thing, but the only way to get that Oreo was to go to the strange thing or act cute. She was going to try the act cute thing it worked for the Barry man so why not Alpha?

She docked her head and let out a croon at Owen. He could see right away what she was trying and he was not falling for it. Although Barry looked about ready to give Blue the whole pack just to avoid seeing her beg.

"Blue! Cut that crap out I'm not falling for it."

She let out an exasperated sigh before slowly trudging forward as if she was heading to her death.

"Cut that drama Blue to while you're at it!" She let out a painful moan in reply.

If Alpha wanted to play dirty, she would play dirty to.

Owen sighed it looked like it was going to be a long night. Especially since this was the first night they would all be sleeping in the paddock and tomorrow Mr. Masrani was coming.

 _Yes I did use Oreos I was originally going to use chips a hoy but then during the fourth we got Oreos instead of chips ahoy cookies and I remembered how much I loved them. And the hammock thing is simply from my sister wanting one. Hope you enjoyed! And please REVIEW I'm serious I'm lacking motivation currently I only got about five reviews on the last chapter. And normally I get a whole lot less on chapters so that helped a bit. So please review review and review…lol…I'm serious though. Oh and I might not update for a couple of days because I'm going to be really busy the next three to four days, but I'm going to try and post at least one or maybe two chapters. Thx xoxo._

 _~Bree_


	8. Mr Masrani

He could hear their cries.

He was currently sitting in the living room next to an open window.

His girls were currently calling for their Alpha. So far none of them liked the fact that their Alpha had disappeared on them and didn't want to sleep unless their Alpha was near.

He sighed he always knew coddling them when they first hatched would come back to bite him in the ass.

When they first hatched he would sleep in the room with them. And then he moved to sleeping in the room next to theirs. They were now panicking because they didn't know where their Alpha was, so far it sounded like he was going to be sleeping next to the raptor paddock tonight.

Well if they weren't going to stop calling for them he might as well respond. He got up slowly and grabbed a sleeping bag and a pillow before he headed out.

He would walk there since it wasn't that far.

JWJWMWMWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Blue was glaring at him.

Delta and Echo were ignoring his presence and Charlie… well she was trying to decide if she should have mercy on her alpha or join her sisters. She was more timid in her approach on what side to choose she didn't want to go against her sisters, but she didn't want Alpha mad at her.

He grimaced a bit before finally talking.

"Look I'm sleeping on the ground outside your paddock just so you girls know where I am, happy?"

They watched him now with interest as he spread his sleeping bag on the ground. Delta let out a little titter that was like laughter.

He stared at them.

"I am doing this for you, ok?" He smoothed out his sleeping bag and then began to lie down only to be interrupted by a sharp bark.

Blue was staring out at the woods before she turned to look at Owen again. She let out another bark and gestured her head to inside the paddock. Her sisters were also eyeing the woods as well.

Apparently they didn't want their Alpha where they couldn't reach him if something were to attack him they would be stuck in the paddock and wouldn't be able to help him.

"So _now_ I'm suddenly allowed in there and you girls are no longer mad at me?" When he had first arrived they had been happy to see him, but then that happiness had turned into annoyance at the thought that he had disappeared on them. They all chirped at him and gestured with their heads to come in the paddock eyeing the woods.

"Fine" He sighed and got up and moved into the paddock following the girls to their nests.

Now it seemed they were again competing on who got to sleep next to Alpha they were all quite competitive when it came to that. They were all chirping at each other the younger three would nudge Owen while Blue watched with narrowed eyes before giving a sharp hiss which caused her younger _and_ smaller sisters to freeze before backing away from Owen at Blues look. As far as she was concerned she was the beta so _she_ would be the one who got to be near Alpha.

He sighed shaking his head as the girls stared at each other. He really had no say in this right now.

 _Follow_.

Blue almost never communicated through the bond, but right now she wanted Alpha to follow and he wasn't following although she was still upset with him from earlier although that _muzzle_ thing wasn't _that_ bad she had decided.

That didn't mean she liked it though.

Alpha was finally following her she was content with that.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"Owen! Owen wake up!" He groggily sat up blinking at the bright light that surrounded him. He stared puzzled at Charlie who was against his side purring slightly and he stared at the trees around him.

What the hell.

The events from last night finally came back into his head and he stared at the still purring Charlie who was content to snuggle next to Owen.

Blue whipped her head around at Barry and let out a snarl at him. How dare he wake up Alpha!

"Easy Blue." Owen could tell she was pissed off at Barry for waking him up.

"What time is it Barry?"

"8 o clock"

"When is Mr." Barry quickly interrupted him.

"10 o clock."

"Thank God."

"Looks comfy Owen." He grinned at Barry's comment.

"Yep sure is Barry." He replied back while lazily stretching himself out while relaxing against Charlie's side. Who in return gave a soft croon to her Alpha.

"You know Owen this morning I got a call from a frantic security person who was claiming you were dead. I came over and calmed him down enough and I could tell you were alive the security person want quite convinced." Throughout the story Barry had been trying to contain in a slight laughter.

"How did he become convinced I wasn't dead?"

"You rolled over."

"That's it?" Barry simply nodded his head.

"You really should start getting the girls ready Owen."

He groaned at the thought of having people over he was dreading it. He nodded his head agreeing with Barry. And watched as Barry slowly retreated before groaning and getting up stretching.

Blue, Delta and Echo watched him with interest while Charlie just let out an annoyed huff before she too got up and stretched a bit.

"Well girls look like it's time to get ready for our visitor girls!"

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"You will behave today right girls."

They all chirped at him eager to please their Alpha. Even Echo who had been in a bad mood today.

He had explained to them earlier about the visitors and reminded Blue how she might have to go into her muzzle thing. She wasn't too happy about that, but she knew Alpha would be there and have Oreos.

"Mr. Grady, Mr. Masrani is here."

"Thank you."

And indeed he was here two cars had pulled up, stepping out of the vehicle was Mr. Marsani who was looking around. But what shocked Owen was who came out of the passenger seat, Claire Deering who was wearing her signature white outfit and heals. He grimaced she probably wouldn't have much fun walking on the cat walk in those heals. Out of the other car stepped out a series of other people. Owen grimaced at seeing this. He assumed were probable just assistants and other members of security.

A low growl caught his attention Blue was watching the people with rapid attention her stance was rigid. He reached through the bars and slowly began petting her. He frowned at the people he had been told it would just be Mr. Masrani and a couple of people this was _not_ a couple of people.

He walked across the grounds to go and meet up with the people.

"Mr. Masrani, Claire, nice to have you to here today." He ignored the other people shaking Claire's hand who was glaring at him for addressing her with her first name he grinned at her. And then he preceded to shake Mr. Masrani's hand.

"Ag pleasure to be here Mr. Grady, how are the newest additions to our par doing?" He eyed the girls while talking to Owen.

"Perfect ladies, and very happy with life sir."

He gave an inaudible reply while walking over to the bars to get a closer look at them. Blue stared at him before turning to look at her sisters and chirping at them, but not a normal chirp it was more of a warning chirp. He pursed his lips, but decided against saying anything.

"How old are they?"

Owen pointed at Blue first.

"The big one is Blue she's five months old, she's also the Beta. And then the smaller ones Delta, Echo and Charlie are two months."

He nodded his head staring at them for a moment before a puzzled expression came on his face. He was staring at the younger three ignoring Blue.

"Who's who?"

"The brown one with the greenish stripes is Delta. The sandy yellow one with green and blue is Echo and the brown one with yellow stripes is Charlie."

Mr. Masrani nodded his head staring at each of the girls repeating their names.

"And you are the Alpha Mr. Grady, am I correct?"

"Yes sir I am the Alpha they imprinted on me when they hatched."

Mr. Masrani didn't reply just simply nodded his head. They watched the girls a few more minutes while Claire looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. Although she did eye the girls with slight interest.

The girls were antsy Blue recognized the female in white and remembered how she didn't seem to like Alpha very much. She sent a call to her sisters to let them know that not everyone here liked Alpha.

The girls after a while began to prance around.

But all too soon after a little bit more observing and talking all hell began to break loose.

Charlie had bumped into Delta who had stumbled into Echo which caused her to freeze. Echo had been tense and in a bad move all day had swung around and knocked herself into Blue and had let out a challenging hiss at her.

Everyone froze.

"Oh shit." Owen heard Barry murmur. Oh shit indeed.

 _Sorry for how short this chapter is and how bad it is._

 _I will not be posing another chapter for the next couple of days because I will be out of town. sorry about that._

 _And I'm trying to work on my conversations with Owen and other people going smoother. Anyways hope you enjoy! And please REVIEW! Xoxo_

 _~Bree_


	9. Wounds

_Sooo ummm this chapter is a little late. But I have a good reason for that. Not only did I have to retype it but I also had brief writers block. And my original version of this chapter sucked. It still kind of does, but not as bad. But don't worry I have a fun surprise towards the end._

 _Also the new cover of my story was made my CoolGoblin 14 Thank you so much for taking the time to make it!_

 _Time to respond to Reviews! So exciting._

 _Snoopy- Don't worry I do not intend to kill off all of the raptors._

 _Oreo- I do have some plans for Owen and his Raptors and I do make Charlie a bit more submissive then her sisters. I do that because she is the youngest and the smallest so her sisters will be a bit mean sometimes. She's kind of lower ranked in the pack. And since she is more submissive to her sisters that doesn't help her much._

 _CoolGoblin 14- That would probably be from me updating and reposting Chapter eight. There were some stuff in it I didn't like so I redid it a little bit. It's not much so you won't need to reread it. Although I did get rid of Hoskins._

 _Jelsemium- Thank you for that note! I had noticed that before I posted the chapter and I forgot to edit them. I was mad at myself for that. That is one of the reasons I went back and reedited the chapter._

 _And thx to all of my other reviewers they motivate me a lot!_

 _Sooo Enjoy!_

Due to Blues larger size it was easy to tell who would win this fight.

And with the way she was attacking Echo she was showing no mercy.

Echo had challenged her and hadn't taken it back. Incredibly stupid on her part due to the fact she was incredibly small compared to Blue.

The people there for the inspection were staring with horrified looks some of them were trying to look away, but couldn't seem to make themselves.

Blue had Echo pinned and was sinking her claws into her.

Their sisters were making calls for their Alpha frantically. While anxiously pacing back and forth they wanted to help Echo, but did not want to get Blue mad at them.

Owen was frantically running to the entrance. Blue had made her point and she needed to stop now before she killed Echo.

Owen could feel Blue and could tell one thing. She was out for blood.

"Barry open the door to the other paddock!"

The raptor paddock had more than one area so when they had to go into the paddock they could move the raptors to a different area.

He stood against the fence on the lower level and watched as Blue ran away crowing victoriously and calling her sisters to follow her. It hadn't really been a fight it was more of Blue attacking Echo.

The size difference really hadn't helped Echo much.

He was running towards Echo.

She wasn't moving.

He could hear in the background Barry getting the other three to the other paddock. Some shouting to, but he wasn't really paying attention to that. Echo was hurt and that's what mattered.

He kneeled down next to her stroking her neck slowly.

She at his touch tried to pull herself up.

"Easy Echo, take it easy." She struggled to pull herself up with him helping support her before she let out a low cry and fell back down.

He turned to the people staring at them they weren't doing anything, but watching him.

"Go get the vet!"

That seemed to get their attention and they all seemed to start to panic on what to do.

Bunch of idiots didn't know how to deal with anything.

"Get me a muzzle, some towels and a first aid kit and get a vet here!"

He focused back on Echo trusting someone was smart enough to figure out where the stuff he wanted was.

"I know, I know."

He whispered that to her as she let out another cry. She was distressed, upset and embarrassed.

He couldn't really blame Blue for attacking Echo. Echo _had_ challenged Blue. But it had been out of anger and she hadn't really meant the challenge. But the damage was done. He had a feeling if these people hadn't been here Blue wouldn't have been as harsh with Echo.

But they were here and Blue had been determined to make sure they all knew she was higher ranked then her sisters.

"Is that Blue?"

He heard a raptor call, one of his girls was calling for Echo and it sounded like Blue.

Shaking his head back and forth he put Blue out of his mind Echo needed his full attention.

"Owen, I got the stuff you wanted!"

"Thanks Barry!"

He watched as Barry carefully dropped it in the paddock. He got up and brought the stuff to where Echo was first he needed to try to wipe up the blood. He cradled Echo's head on his lap and carefully began to dab at the wounds on her neck. Trying his best to soak up the blood.

Blues calls were getting harder to ignore at this point Charlie and Delta had joined Blue and all three of them were frantically calling for Echo.

She let out a call back to them. Not as strong as it should be, but she managed to at least reply back to her sisters.

At her reply the calls calmed down a bit, but they didn't stop, but at least they were less frantic.

A couple of scratches were on her back and neck, but what really stood out to Owen was the scratch on her snout.

He placed his hand on it slowly stroking the scratch.

"You're going to have a scar there." She definitely would it was quite deeper there then some of the others. He really couldn't be mad at Blue even if he had wanted to be mad at her. She could've done a lot worse if she had wanted to. Echo looked worse than she really was because of the blood. She had been lucky.

He scratched her scales slowly watching her. At his touch she seemed to calm a bit. She just wanted comfort right now.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Vanessa Woodsmen, predator veterinarian was taking care of Echo. The girl's usual vet was busy. They had decided against moving her because the wounds weren't too bad. And the other raptors would probably do all they could to break down the fence if Echo was moved from their sight.

Echo herself was weary she didn't like this female too much she could smell the fear, but she did a good job at trying to hide it. Since Alpha had told her this was a friend she couldn't really do anything. Sadly they had put a muzzle thing on her as well and Alpha was holding her down to so she wasn't really liking this. She could only hope Blue wasn't mad at her still for challenging her she hadn't really meant.

Everyone who was still at the raptor paddock was watching the exchange with the vet, Owen and Echo with interest. Mr. Masrani and Claire had all left. It was silent as they watched Vanessa carefully fix Echo up. Everyone was tense both people and the Raptors.

Blue was standing at the fence line growling softly her eyes locked on Owen and the strange female. She didn't really feel bad about attacking Echo she had just been defending her Beta position. But she did not like a strange person touching her sister. As far as she was concerned Alpha could be in the paddock with Echo all he wanted. But a strange person was a no. Had Alpha not told them she was a friend there would have been blood. The strange female was lucky Alpha was in there with her.

He could feel their gazes piercing into his back. He ignored them. Now was not the time to acknowledge them they needed to know that he was in control. He tried not to show Vanessa how he noticed how her hands were shaking just a little bit. She was a newer vet all the other more experienced vets were busy with Rexy or couldn't get here in time. Little words were spoken as they both slowly finished cleaning Echo up. The only thing they had spoken of was how someone would come by tomorrow to get a sample of Echo's blood to make sure she hadn't caught an infection from any of the dirt.

He had been right about one thing she would definitely have a scar on her muzzle. His little warrior was his thought on that.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"That has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen."

Owen agreed with Barry on that. Once everyone had left they had planned to let the girls into the paddock with Echo one at a time. Blue being the first to their surprise once in she trotted over to Echo crooning. She had then given Echo a scolding hiss before promptly lying down on the ground next to Echo nuzzling her fondly. At that they decided to let Delta and Charlie in at the same time. They figured neither of them would attack Echo they had been right after nuzzling and sniffing her a bit they trotted off at Blues hiss to go away.

Blue was currently licking Echo's wounds. He had briefly worried about Echo's stitches, but decided to just let them bond. Barry and him were currently on cuteness overload. He found that they were worse than his weird neighbor growing up who was obsessed with cats. They had taken pictures of Blue and Echo and had decided that they needed to print them out. Owen didn't say anything, but he had already made it his new lock screen. His home screen were of Delta and Charlie. He would never admit to it though. Unless someone directly asked him and even then he might fib a little.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The girls were in their paddock. And a meeting for a later visit from Mr. Masrani was now in the process of being scheduled. That thought alone made him want to bang his head against the table in front of him. And throw his laptop against a wall. He was waiting for word from security about the incident he had a feeling they would want to look into it. Even though it had been just between the Raptors.

He was waiting for a video call from his twin sister Elysha or Elyse for short. She had sent a message about wanting to talk to him. She was single with two kids so he inwardly cringed at the message when he had received it. Not wanting any bad news about his nieces. She was late right now and that worried him she normally was very organized. The ringing sound of an incoming call caught his attention alog with her picture. He really was not in the mood to chat.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"I just really don't think this would be the best time Elysha."

She rolled her eyes at that comment. Even with two kids his sister never let go of her young side. He sometimes felt like he was talking to a teenager when he talked to her.

"Pleaaaaassseee Owen mom and I have been planning this trip forever and Katy had to cancel because her dads sick and she's going back home to her family to visit and stuff." She stared at him he could see she had every intent of winning this argument, but he also had the intent to do everything he could to not let her win.

"What about your neighbor? Ms.… agh what's her name?" At that suggestion she stared at him as if he had just told her she should put her kids up for adoption.

"Anne Lockwood?" She spat out the name with disgust and looked like she might reach through the screen and strangle him.

"If that's her name then yes."

"Owen." She stated his name sharply and he inwardly cringed. Time for an Elysha rant.

"Anne Lockwood hates children. If she were to watch them they'd be locked up in dog cages. While she rants to him about how awful children of this generation are. If I were to let her watch them I would be entitled to the worse mother of the year award."

"Why do you think no one has married her Owen? Seriously Owen how dumb can you be."

"Ummm in my defense I've never met her." He stated it weakly knowing that it wouldn't help him at all.

She stared at him her eyes arrowed like the girls would when they were focusing intently on something while plotting ways to kill it. If looks could kill he would be dead.

"All my friends are busy because this is such a short notice and I'm not letting dad watch them. So you need to step up and be Uncle Owen. They adore you. Why I will never know, but they do none the less. So would you please be their uncle and watch them for a week?"

He couldn't really come up with a reply he just nodded his head slowly. Her face broke into a smile. And he realized what he had just agreed to do. Take on two over hyper energetic four year olds.

He was pretty sure he would die.

 _Soooo that chapter was a bit boring and poorly written. I struggled writing it a bit._

 _Oh and I need to clear something up. In an earlier chapter, chapter in chapter four when Owen was video chatting with his mom I mentioned that Blue was the first grandchild. What I meant was Blue is the first grandchild from Owen. Who is her oldest son and child. Like jokingly Blue and her sisters are grandchildren. So don't worry I'm not crazy I understand how that stuff works. But long story short Owens mom does have real grandchildren._

 _And now Owen is having his two nieces over I'm excited to write that. I do have some ideas and I am extremely excited to write about them. Don't worry they won't be a major part in the story just they will be in it for a couple of chapters. How many I'm not sure yet maybe anywhere from 2 to 4. So we will just have to see. Please review. Thanks xoxo._


	10. Nieces and old friends

_**MAKING OWENS NEICES SEVEN NOW!**_

 _I am so sorry how long this update took. Not only did I lose my original document of this chapter and I had to rewrite it, but I also hit writers block. Where did I get the idea of bringing two little kids in? Easy I have slowly been driven insane from babysitting my two cousins who are 6 and 8. Both of them are crazy. I have babysat them every Monday and Tuesday at least. And sometimes Monday- Wednesday or the whole week. For around 10 hours a day._

 _ **I will not be updating anything for the next week because I am going on family trip for a week.**_ _So I tried to make this chapter long. It's over 2000 words. And the people who are asking how I am going to make Owens nieces work. Since Owen also has velociraptors. You shall just have to wait and see! -Grins mysteriously. -_

 _Soooo anyways please Enjoy!_

"Hey Elvis."

Echo ignored Barry in reply. She had realized he was addressing her with that word a couple days ago and she did not like it. Did he suddenly not realize that she was called Echo?

Owen and Barry could both tell that she was annoyed at not being addressed properly, but they both found it hilarious in ways she would react. One time Barry was calling for her by saying Elvis instead of Echo. She had shoved her head in a pile of leaves. For no reason other than to express her annoyance. One thing about Echo was she did not like changes and liked to follow a routine. All of them liked set routines but she was the only one that got very agitated when something was changed.

Owen didn't know why that was he just decided it was just something that was in her personality. It could be annoying sometimes.

The incident that had happened during the inspection had caused InGen Security to decide to send Hoskins out to inspect and see if Owen was the right guy to hire. They had decided since he hadn't stopped the fight that he lacked control with the raptors. What they needed to understand was that the fight was between Blue and Echo and it was over the position of the Beta and that Owen had just needed to let it happen.

The worst part was the upcoming visit from his nieces. He loved them, but this could not have come at a worse time. The visit from Ingen was scheduled during the week his nieces Chloe and Lily were scheduled to come and he wasn't really sure how that would look to Ingen if he had two seven year olds running around.

He didn't think they would be that impressed.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"Blue I mean it come back here, I am not kidding." She continued to ignore him as she bounded around the yard carrying his shoe in her mouth.

She bounded to the other side of the yard as he made a move to grab her while trilling excitedly. Her sisters all stood on the porch watching while chirping excitedly at Blue egging her on.

At this point Owen really didn't know why he was still trying to catch Blue the odds of him catching her weren't very high.

Finally after falling and landing face first in the dirt he gave up and sighed.

Alpha- 0

Beta- 1

Life really wasn't being fair right now to him. Blue and her sisters seemed to agree differently. They all were acting like they had not a care in the world right now. All playing together and to his relief only a couple fights had broken out. And to Owens surprise Blue had decided she would play with her sisters. She had been a bit over tense and alert since the fight with Echo. So it was to his relief that she seemed to calm down quite a bit.

It was a bit of a shame for Blue though. If she had been tense for a couple more days Owen probably would've given her a massage. His best girl did not need to be stressed out as far as he was concerned.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The hot sun blared down on him. He could feel a couple more beads of sweat ran down his face slowly. It didn't really bother him though. He had never been this relaxed before. It was nice to pretend he didn't have any stress in his life. Just him and his raptors that was all he needed. Blue was lying down next to him lazily. Delta and Echo were off playing some sort of game he had no hope of understanding. Charlie was trying her best to play with them, but he could tell she really wasn't into the game.

All three of them had tried getting Blue to play, but she made it quite clear she didn't want anything to do with the game.

Besides watching them carefully occasionally hissing if they were getting to violent with Charlie. She was the baby of the pack and the smallest so it was easy for the two sisters to get rough with her.

Owen could tell the only reason she was playing the game was to prove that she could keep up with them. She was his tough baby. Determined not to let her sisters win always.

They were all in the raptor paddock so he didn't have to worry about them running off. And they were already fed so he wasn't _overly_ concerned with the growing pile of dead animals Echo was making. Although she hadn't started eating them yet he had an idea on why she had the pile.

She wanted the whole pack to eat the same thing together.

This was becoming a more regular thing to Owens annoyance. She would catch a bunch of small prey and then try to get everyone in the pack to eat some of it. Including Owen. He didn't really see this as normal seeing as Echo was the only one who did this, but he could tell the other three were also liking the idea of Alpha eating with them.

"No Echo." She was scratching a talon on the ground while nudging him to move towards the pile. "Echo I said no."

That didn't seem to faze her at all she was more determined than ever to get Alpha to enjoy a meal with them. Sure he was the one that fed them, but she never actually saw him eat the food he was giving them. She sometimes worried Alpha wasn't eating enough. And besides eating with pack was something they all should do.

He watched as she picked up the rabbit by the ears and dragged it towards him dropping it at his feet. At this point Blue had stood up and the other girls were coming to see if Alpha would eat it.

He stared at them and they all stared right back. He could see the determination in their eyes for him to eat the rabbit. Barry had once joked Owen could eat one of the animals they caught raw. H didn't think he would do that, _But_ he could eat it cooked. His decision was made.

He would eat what the pack wanted him to eat so badly.

He reached over and picked the rabbit up. All the girls perked up at seeing him do this and chirped excitedly. Even Blue couldn't contain her excitement. Up until this point their Alpha would only get up and walk away or just ignore the food Echo would bring him.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The rabbit had actually been pretty good.

The pack had been thrilled at him eating with them. He could tell this excited them and had decided this would be a more normal occurrence amongst his pack.

It had been fun their little pack bonding time.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"It will only be a little while!" He was getting annoyed Barry so far did not want to have his nieces here.

"Owen _this_ is the _Velociraptor_ paddock!" "Not the petting zoo!"

Did Barry honestly think he didn't know that? He trusted the girls and his nieces for both of them to behave.

"I trust the girls to behave Barry! And I will find some time to take the girls out to do stuff and this will be a good bonding time for you and the girls Barry when I'm gone."

He could tell Barry wasn't happy about it still, but he could also tell he had won the argument. He had at least one victory and that victory came with his girl's new trainer that would become a nanny when his nieces were here.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"UNCLE OWEN!" The identical shrieks of delight had caught his attention and if that hadn't been enough the two small people barreling into him definitely was. He almost immediately began looking around trying to find the person who had been with his nieces on the ferry.

He had been told their nanny Samantha was bringing them and then would leave after a while and she would be the one who would bring them back.

He definitely wasn't looking forward to that. When the girls were two he went home for Christmas for a couple days. The encounter with Samantha is now known as the Cookie incident.

Long story short. She was a control freak who thought she knew everything about children and saw him as a freak of nature who was going to eventually get his nieces killed and was setting them up for failure in life.

Yeah that had not been one of his good days.

He could spot her in heals and a sundress with one of those weird floppy hats. He could tell immediately she was frantically looking for them.

His nieces didn't seem to hear her calling for them. Instead they were both eagerly telling him how excited they were.

"Girls did you run away from Nanny Samantha?" He tried to ask the question seriously, but he couldn't stop smiling at that.

At first Lily didn't seem to notice they weren't in trouble. So Lily was trying to explain why they had ran off.

"She wanted us to wait and wouldn't look for you, she said you had to find us." Lily had stomped her foot towards the end obviously upset at that.

"Lily Uncle Owen isn't mad at us." Violet had always been the more practical of the two she could tell that her uncle found it quite funny that they had ran off.

Lily in response simply looked at him before she sheepishly smiled.

"Oops."

Lily had her mother's personality. She was very strong willed, stubborn and could be loud at times. Violet was the exact opposite of the two sisters. She was quiet and more on the shy side. His sister always said it was in Violets genes being the adopted one.

After Lily was born Elysha had discovered she couldn't have any more kids. The problem was Elysha and her now decreased husband had wanted at least two kids. Their solution was simple. Adopt.

Nine months after Lily was born they adopted eight month old Violet. It was very easy to tell Violet was adopted. Why? She didn't look a thing like her parents. She was from Vietnam. He honestly thought she was the cutest thing ever when he first met her.

They both wore the same dress just different colors while each held a doll and were both wearing sun hats. He could imagine how his sister probable laughed while she was getting them dressed this morning. His whole family joked all the time that they were spoiled rich girls. And while that was true his whole family found it hilarious whenever they were dressed the part.

"Girls! Oh thank God I found you!" He quietly stepped back as he watched her embrace the two girls. Who both wore identical looks of annoyance on their faces. He found it funny how both of them expressed great annoyance towards their nanny.

After briefly watching Samantha examine the girls for injuries and scolding them he decided it was time to make her presence known.

"Careful not to wrinkle those pretty dresses Sam." Almost immediately she froze. He found it hilarious as she slowly glanced up. Her expression could quite clearly be described as oh shit she had been caught losing her charges.

He raised one of his eyebrows slowly before speaking again

"Already lost my nieces today didn't you Sam?" He watches as she pursed her lips before slowly standing up to her full height and replying sweetly.

"Well they did run off Owen. If you were around more you would know they have taken to doing that a lot lately."

Ouch. Well that was rude. But it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Well maybe if you actually did your job for once and you weren't such a bi… control freak they wouldn't run off so much. And to be honest if you were my nanny I would run to."

He narrowed her eyes at her and she narrowed hers right back. Thank God she was leaving today he could not stand her.

His sister always said Samantha was similar to Claire and that if she could like Claire he could like Sam. But that wasn't true at all Sam and him both couldn't stand each other and they both knew that and Claire could actually be nice to him. Sam wouldn't even if the whole world's fate depended on her being nice.

Yeah this would be a fun couple of hours with her.

 _Please do not make me seem racist for having Violet be from Vietnam. I know people who are adopted from countries similar to Vietnam and stuff. So I am by no means racist. So please do not make me out to be. And no this is not an Owen/OC romance. Owen and Samantha do not like each other at all and probably never will like each other. And Lily and Violet are not going to be huge main characters maybe for a couple chapters yeah. But it all depends on how well they turn out ad how people react to them._

 _Claire has her nephews._

 _Owen has his nieces its simple. I am NOT trying to make this story allll about his nieces, but they will be around for a couple chapters and maybe later in the story after the I Rex Thing. I really don't know yet._

 _And please check out my new Owen and Claire fanfiction. Life After! And please tell me if I should make a story out of it or keep it a one shot or a two or three shot. Thanks!_

 _Anyways please favorite, follow and review please!_

 _Thanks! Xoxo ~Bree_


End file.
